


How do I Know I Exist?

by sir_swifty



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, References to Depression, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_swifty/pseuds/sir_swifty
Summary: Hard hitting poetry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. On Purpose

A clap of thunder rings loud

Bombarding my eardrums

Aftermath of an explosion rings in my head

Clouds surround and suffocate me

Traces of regret linger in the rain

Rays of sun fading quickly

Bubblewrap surrounds me

As though I am merely a fragile piece of glass

Feeling encased and unable to move

Sinking down, I dissolve to nothingness

Unknown creeps ahead

I reach out to be met with nothing but emptiness

Emotions swarm

Curiosity burns bright

Then, in a small moment of clarity,

Curiosity is replaced by thick regret


	2. Longing for a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A literal storm this time

Miles of woodland lie still as bricks

Clammy palms ache for a breeze 

Encasing the Earth, sits a blanket of fog

Thick to the lungs and crushing to the soul

A lone tree begins to dance, begging for attention

Others follow suit, frisking and swaying

A rhythm beats louder and faster as the air continues to thicken

Footsteps pound leaving seemingly permanent indents in the rough soil

A loud clap announces the treacherous downfall 

The ground softens, washing away any impression or dent

Muscles are aching and finally refuse to keep moving

Dry warmth cease to exist 

A weight is lifted, and the air goes clear

Previously shy creatures occupy each other’s company

Vibrant colors glimmer across clouds and empty blueness

But dreariness remains soaked like a sponge and lingering like a shadow 


End file.
